swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Silvos Daevil
The words of Silvos Daevil are words few would ever ignore, for between those vague and almost riddle-like words, there lies much more than what the simple ears can hear. Growing up in a time when the Jedi were at their peak of prosperity, Silvos found refuge in accompanying the Jedi, gifted so strongly in the Force that several feared his future. And like all stories, his had its tremors. Once the Guardian of Peace, Silvos Daevil now stands as one of the most powerful forces in the Galaxy. If not the most. No one knows of his intentions, he is the perverbial enigma. He is the puzzle within the box. Once the head of the Oracles, he dismissed his apprentices in hopes to spare their lives from the fate he has endured.. Physical Appearence Silvos stands a little over six feet, a tower of a man to almost all whom he meets. His body is toned to fit his needs, and the manner in which he desires to be perceived by those whom his silvery gaze meets. It is from he that there is the saying, "Perception is in the Mind's Eye." Silvos’ body appears small and lean due to his loose robes and cloak, which do well to conceal his true form. An added bonus to the special threads and construction of his attire is the ability to prevent his arsenal of various weapons from being detected on his person, even with the Force and other devices of detection. His long raven black hair often seems to merge itself into the surrounding darkness, an effect that may or may not be of his own doing. Held accordingly by a headband of the same material as his attire, its purpose is unknown. His eyes are of a fluid silver, though one would only notice should he be staring directly at you. They move about as he gazes about. It is because of this that he's able to trap his victims, paralysis taking effect almost instantaneously. Through countless decades of training, he's able to harness it when he desires, though at times he's unable to help himself. History Forging Honor Born to a people of an almost serene grace, he grew knowing the arts of politics and war. At times, they were one in the same, merging to form a single entity from which his people lived by. From a young age, he was taught to be graceful in all his actions, concealing from the outside world his purpose until he decided to reveal it. Though few could ever do it, he learned to incorporate this into his ability to wield a blade, harnessing this talent to his own ends.. or beginnings. Shortly after he was bestowed his first sword, forged from the eternally burning flames of Galva Bah, his people were attacked without notice.. though he could recall feeling a darkness forthcoming. Through countless years in training with the Mandalorians, he learned the necessary skills to handle any situation and properly execute any of his intentions without fail. Trained in both melee and ranged combat, he was a quick adept to both because of his people's customs and traits. Through the art of the blade, he could subdue, and if necessary, kill his combatant without even leaving traces a fight. He was the Mandalorians project to test his resolve and talents, unknowing that he was testing them just the same. Guardian of the Light He found refuge in the embrace of the Jedi shortly after being released from the Mandalorians, and he embraced them all the same. Through continued training and education, he became knowledgable in the use of the Force, wielding it as if he was apart of it. He learned fast and after several training sessions, and a lot of research and really connecting himself to the Force, he was promoted to a Jedi Knight. Honored and privileged, he didn't revel in the rank, but sought to further progress himself and the galaxy. He didn't see the rank as anything more than a chance to travel outside the Temple and trek through the Galaxy on his own, to serve the Light and protect those who could not do so themselves. Along this journey, he learned many of the secrets of the Jedi, and the Galaxy itself. Though he readily knew he was capable, he held his blade back before choosing to use it. Through this practice, he bettered his negociation skills and overall social standing. He was known to be able to calm a rancor, or unleash as much when he chose to. Politicians at one time feared that he would persuade the Senate to favor and contribute to the Jedi's finances. At eighteen, and after a lot confrontations and training, he becomes a Jedi Master. Suspicions and Betrayal Not long after his promotion to Master Jedi, Silvos became suspicious as to the true intent of the Jedi Order in which he served. There had been many countless instances when he saw his Jedi companions openly slaughtering countless lives to better suit the Order. Only when he was questioned by his then apprentice did he finally come to realize the fatal truth of it all. Death was everywhere. It was the driving force for all, and it was practiced by even the protector of lives. When he finally investigated further into the claims, he discovered that the Council itself violated several ethics and morals that the Code itself forged. Or what was supposed to be forge in every Jedi. The contradiction of ones belief, whether for honor or otherwise, was still false and thus incorrect. For anyone else, it would've been something to meditate on. But for one of Silvos' caliber and mindset, falsifying ones beliefs was no better than betrayal, self-induced treason. Finding them unless in relation to their now presented purpose, he slaughtered them all out of anger for betraying him, and the Galaxy itself.. You must stain your hands..to achieve what is set in your Heart. The Daevil and his Cause Knowing full well that to achieve true power, enough to bring Peace to the Galaxy, he couldn't side with the Sith of Present. They were weak of both mind and body, lackeys and insults to the Ancients whom founded and forged the Sith Legacy. A former Jedi, it became obvious that he was to become a Dark Jedi. Practicing the ways of the Darkside, he discovered something he'd known since his days as a Jedi: The Sith were weak. There was no doubt about it. They were the spawns, and Xerox copies of the former Sith of Lore. And like all Xeroxs, they lost quality and began to smug. The Sith were people the Dark Jedi looked down on, always was and always would be until someone struck fear and corrected the ill-learned Sith. He'd always held them in the lowest esteem, only to have proof that they were so after research and training in the Dark Arts. Silvos formed his own faction known as The Conclave. At the time, he only accepted four Force Sensitives and trained them in the ways of the Dark Jedi. In the means of balance, he trained two predominantly in the Darkside, and the other two predominantly in the Light Side. Though both were instilled with the beliefs of the Dark Jedi. Trained to work as a team, they with the help of their Master achieved perfect unison with the Force. Harnessing the skills with the blade, they each possessed the ability to overtake any who dared stand in their way, regardless of rank. Though they possessed more than adequate knowledge and skill, he never promoted any of them beyond that of his apprentice. Only one was ever able to be so bold as to claim the rank of Master.. Every Jedi and Sith who's challenged him has left with a scar to remember his victory by. Rarely did he ever lose, and in most of those cases, he was barehanded, a testament to his skill and prowess. Silvos was more powerful and stronger than just about everyone. Wise with the ways of the Force, the Conclave soon brought the Jedi to their knees and forced them to flee from their beloved Coruscant. Through unity with the Force, he needn't to instruct them of a plan to overtake the Order, the will of the Force guided their hand.. and their actions. When the Sith finally showed, it became a test between their prized apprentices. Victory over the Sith, the Conclave dominated. Forming the new Order, the Conclave dominated the Galaxy and posed a far greater threat than the Jedi or Sith ever could. A single person ruled, forging an Empire of fear and mayhem.. all to save them from themselves. They trained in secrecy, hoping to one day show themselves, and to bring a Rebirth. Later on, Silvos finds himself in harsh training to better himself further. Soon after, he loses his memory and wanders the Galaxy in search of answers. Once he returned to the Order, he began to reenact several vital parts of himself, and of his past. Finally returning with his memory, he abandons the Order to wander the Galaxy once more to further himself.. Pre-Destinied Fates and a Legacy Continued Without the bounds of both Jedi and Sith, and any responsibilities, he could practice arts thought inhumane and feared by even the Sith. The harnessing of the Sith Spells and Alchemy came to reawaken the spirit of Dark Lord Simus. Discovering the lost bloodline of the Sith, Silvos further strengthens his abilities and continued to progress, gaining newfound knowledge of those of Sith Lore. Through training with the spirit inhabiting him, he gains profound knowledge of Sith Spells, and even continued to develop his own. In gaining such, he is experienced and gained the unmatched ability to look into the Past and the Future.. ..from then on, the Future became in Void, and he became God. The Watcher and the Wanderer After some time had passed, Silvos has resurfaced to find a galaxy changed. But whether or not it was for the better or for the worst, he wasn't entirely certain. All he knew was that there were new variables that needed to be calculated and his plans needed to be redefined and put into place. Like all things, Silvos knew, it needed to be slow and steady, for anything that was done in a second's time wasn't worth doing altogether. And so, he watched and he waited, plotted and acted -all of it in the best interest of the galaxy, and himself. The mind of Simus with the abilities of Silvos himself. It was a deadly combination and would remain so for some time. He plagued the battlefield with the blood of his enemies, children and women alike. Some were taken into his fold, and manipulated beyond comparison to play their roles in his eternal play. One such individual would become, Revan Ordo, whom had fallen beneath the might of Silvos himself. Later would he aspire to something worth mentioning, though nothing in terms of power when compared to the Daevil himself. An Oracle and his Acolytes But even with his vast powers, Silvos knew it was better to have an entourage of people so that his message and his reign may expand. And so, Silvos began to use his powers to depict the future and have his Acolytes carry them out without question. Though they were few in number, they were efficient and better trained than the best of Sith at the time. If nothing else, the Daevil was thorough, and with such attention, Silvos crafted warriors to be feared and recognized. Numbers were had little effect against one of his disciples, whom could take down a small group of elite Sith and/or Jedi should the need arise. Even so, Silvos did fail in one respect. He allowed one such student to become overly cocky of his own abilities, and that fool soon found himself cast aside for someone better. Though he believed himself all-powerful -even daring to assume he was even remotely in the same class level as the Daevil himself- the one known as Riven could only find his own death without Silvos' guidance. But Silvos barely gave a care once the news had reached him -he had, after all, foreseen it. "Good riddance." Rebirth of the Master As a result of Riven's example, Silvos disbanded his Acolytes. Instead, he found himself going from faction to faction, aiding them should he deem it in his best interest. It was later that he found himself in his own group. The Red Rum Mafia(RRM), named after a particular brand of intoxicating liquor served only to their members, rose to become the crime syndicate it was meant to be. After all, when you had the Daevil as leader, what else would you expect, right? Along for the ride, and members through and through, Lao Tzu and Kelborn Arcas made the proverbial 'cut', as it were. They three became the founding members, a membership that went with blood. Though one could drink Red Rum, only those whom were truly members could ever survive it in the end. Phoenix Tendency And so, our story begins and ends with the Phoenix Tendency -the act in which Silvos himself disappears and reappears through time and space when the need for his presence arises and he must play his own role in the play. Silvos, in every incarnation, is a god among men, and he knows as much. Even so, he walks without needing to show it all off. He knows he's the shit, and doesn't need to flaunt his power to those around him. Only certain people needed that attention, Silvos did not. In fact, Silvos assumed they were fools in doing so, under the most basic question: If you're in a fight for your life, would you rather they opponent know what you can do?, or be guessing the who fucking time? I think that answers the question now, doesn't it. Daevil, Silvos